Broken Dreams
by Obsidian Demon
Summary: Ein dummer Unfall zieht für Sanji ungeahnte Folgen nach sich. Und nicht nur für ihn... Koproduktion mit Deliandra.
1. Unfälle, Orangen, Schuhe

Die Sonne schob sich an jenem Morgen mit erstaunlicher Gemütlichkeit über den Horizont. Sonnenaufgänge auf der Grand Line waren für gewöhnlich recht abrupte Ereignisse, die einem kaum die Zeit ließen, sonderlich überrascht zu sein, doch dieser hier schien aus einer besonderen morgendlichen Laune heraus beinahe, als wolle er noch einmal gähnen und sich zurücklehnen.

Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit Sanji, der bereits vor der Sonne aufgestanden war, um ein für seine Begriffe anständiges Frühstück für die äußerst hungrige Crew der Flying Lamb zuzubereiten.

Und nicht wesentlich anders ging es Lysop oben im Krähennest, in den letzten Zügen seiner Nachtwache, als er - nicht ohne eine gewisse Verschlafenheit - meldete: „Jolly Roger auf Steuerbord!"

Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen auf der Grand Line.

Daher war es auch weder Lysops Ruf, der Zorro weckte, noch der heftige Ruck, als sie von einem anderen Schiff gerammt wurden – „Lasst sie _leben_!", stöhnte Lysop gequält -, sondern Ruffys Fuß in seiner Magengrube. Dessen Besitzer hatte den Schwertkämpfer, der es sich mal wieder auf dem Hauptdeck des Schiffes bequem gemacht hatte, ob des nahenden Kampfes einfach übersehen.

Die grünen Haare schienen der miesen Laune ihres Besitzers entsprechend noch mehr abzustehen, als der seine flache Hand - _höchst_ respektvoll, verstand sich - mit dem Hinterkopf seines Kapitäns kollidieren ließ. „Pass doch auf, du Idiot!"

„Auauau! Lass das, Zorro!"

Ohne irgendeinen Gedanken an Rache zu verschwenden, streckte der Gummimensch die Arme, umgriff das Geländer auf Höhe der Küche und schleuderte sich gegen einen fremden Piraten, der es gewagt hatte, sich über die Reling aufs Hauptdeck zu schwingen. „Finger weg von unserem Schiff!"

Den Getroffenen katapultierte es über Bord, was seine Crewmitglieder jedoch nicht daran hinderte, weiterhin das Deck der Lamb zu stürmen. Nach der Aktion des Gummimenschen ernüchtert und auf den Umstand hingewiesen, dass sie geentert wurden, stürmte Zorro - Seite an Seite mit Chopper - zum Heck, wo sich der Großteil der Angreifer eingefunden hatte.

Sanji lauschte dem Spektakel von der Kombüse aus und verdrehte die Augen.

„Immer das Gleiche", murmelte er mit einem frustrierten Seufzer. Das Schicksal meinte es in dieser Hinsicht nicht gut mit ihm und seiner Kunst: Kaum stand etwas auf dem Herd, das die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Kochs beanspruchte, wurden sie angegriffen. Ging er hinaus, um seine Freunde zu unterstützen, würden sie sich alle über die zusammengefallenen Souffles beschweren - vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Ruffy. Tat er es nicht, war er für den Rest des Tages der treulose Faulpelz – _insbesondere _für ihren überdrehten Kapitän.

Es war keine Entscheidung, die leichter wurde, musste man sie öfter treffen, doch angesichts des ausgenommen fröhlichen und enthusiastischen Kampfgeschreis von draußen war er sich diesmal äußerst sicher, seinen feinen Pasteten den Vorzug geben zu können. Logisch - Ruffy würde ihm immer wieder vor Augen halten, was für einen Mordsspaß er verpasst hatte, aber das war alle Male besser als ein ruiniertes Essen.

Sanji wäre sicherlich bei seiner Entscheidung geblieben, hätte er in diesem Moment nicht ein Geräusch gehört: Das Geräusch von Wurzeln, die aus fester Erde gerissen wurden.

Jemand machte sich an Namis Orangengarten zu schaffen. Fluchend setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Draußen kümmerte sich Ruffy indessen mit wachsender Begeisterung um die Angreifer, die sich auf das Hauptdeck wagten, während Chopper am Heck ebenfalls recht mühelos reinen Tisch machte. Zorro hatte gerade zwei Gegner die Treppe zu Orangengarten hinaufgescheucht, und schleuderte nun einen davon mit einem kräftigen Schwerthieb gegen einen der Bäume, der es - während der Getroffene zu Boden sank - vorzog, von der Vertikalen in die Horizontale zu wechseln.

Der verbliebene Gegner stolperte auf der Flucht vor seinen Schlägen zwischen den Bäumen einher und schien die Kante, auf die er sich zu bewegte, nicht zu bemerken. Mit einem breiten Grinsen führte Zorro einen Hieb gegen ihn aus, der ihn mit einem Schwung über das Geländer beförderte und in Richtung Hauptdeck stürzen ließ.

Und mit ihm stürzte zu seiner Überraschung auch Sanji.

Der Koch war nur Sekundenbruchteile zuvor aus seiner Küche gesprungen, um der Wilderei an den geliebten Zitrusfrüchten der schönen Nami Einhalt zu gebieten. In seiner Eile sah er den Piraten erst, als dieser gegen ihn stolperte.

Die Welt explodierte in Zeitlupe.

Zunächst betrachtete Zorro den Sturz seines Gegners mit großer Genugtuung.

Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig, als dessen Bewegung ein Ende fand und sich auf Sanji übertrug.

Auf dem etwa drei Meter langen Weg nach unten schossen dem Blonden zwei Gedanken durch den Kopf. Der erste stellte sich beim Kippen über das Geländer ein und beschäftigte sich absurder Weise mit der Kante seiner Absätze. Wie konnte er damit unter der Leiste des Geländers hängen bleiben? Die Schuhe waren hinüber. Der zweite, wesentlich knappere holte ihn ein, als sein Kopf auf die Planken schlug:

_Das war's!_

Der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck des Kochs schien beinahe lächerlich ob der Tatsache, dass er gerade kopfüber in Richtung Deck fiel. Doch Zorro war in diesem Augenblick nicht nach Lachen zumute. Für einen Moment war der Schwertkämpfer wie gelähmt, seine angespannten, hochtrainierten Muskeln waren völlig nutzlos.

Alles, wozu er zu diesem Zeitpunkt fähig war, war ein Gedanke: _Dafür wird er mich umbringen._

Für einige Sekunden schien die Welt die Luft anzuhalten. Für Zorro herrschte in diesen Moment absolute Stille.

Obwohl das Geräusch sehr leise war, schien es für einen ganzen Moment über das ganze Deck zu hallen: Das leichte _Knacken_, das den dumpfen Aufschlags des Smutjes begleitete. Und das hastige Trampeln von Füßen, als der Pirat, dem der eigentliche Angriff gegolten hatte, einfach floh.

_Oh, Shit!_, schoss es dem Schwertkämpfer durch den Kopf. Mit einem Mal konnte er sich wieder bewegen, fand sich Sekunden später neben Sanji wieder.

Wer ihn kannte, bemerkte eines zuerst: Das linke Bein stand selbst für jemanden seiner Beweglichkeit in einem seltsam unnatürlichen Winkel zu seinem Körper ab, und auch wenn er sich nicht gerade durch gut gebräunte Haut auszeichnete, konnte dieser Farbton nicht gesund sein. Die wenigen Momente seit dem Aufprall hatten scheinbar ausgereicht, um alles Blut aus dem Gesicht des Smutjes weichen zu lassen. Bis auf einen winzigen Spalt waren seine Augen geschlossen, und einen Atemzug lang flatterten die Lider noch unruhig. Dann rührte sich nichts mehr - absolut nichts.

Im Hintergrund erklang Kampfgeschrei, und ein winziges Rinnsal Blut suchte sich seinen Weg von Sanjis Haar auf die Planken.

Ein Blick auf den verdrehten, reglosen Körper Sanjis verriet selbst Zorro, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Kein Wunder... einen solchen Sturz aus etwa drei Metern Höhe konnte selbst der robuste Koch nicht einfach so wegstecken. Aber das war mehr als eine einfache Bewusstlosigkeit.

In ihm wallte ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf. Fluchend beugte er sich zu des Anderen Lippen, lauschte auf seinen Atem. Einen Moment lang war er irritiert, fragte sich, ob er einfach nicht richtig hinhörte. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass da wirklich nichts war, das es zu hören gab.

„Fuck. Tu mir das nicht an!" Sein eigener Herzschlag beschleunigte rapide, als er am bleichen Hals des Blonden nach dessen Puls suchte. Doch er fand ihn nicht... kein schwaches Flimmern, nichts.

Sein Herz schien von einer eiskalten Hand umklammert zu werden, einen Moment auszusetzen.

„Chopper!"

Der dringliche Unterton in Zorros Stimme veranlasste nicht nur den Arzt dazu, den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung zu wenden. Auch Nami hatte gerade genug Freiraum, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen, ebenso Lysop. Gerade genug davon, um dem nun heraneilenden Chopper den Rücken frei zu halten.

Rasch beugte er sich über den Bewusstlosen, und nach wenigen Handgriffen wendete er sich Zorro zu - mit der Aufforderung, ihm zu helfen.

Dieser war gerade aufgesprungen, um Chopper auf dem Heck zu ersetzen.

„Wir arbeiten zu zweit. Das erhöht seine Chancen", fügte der Elch ernst an, als er das sah. In seinem Gesicht stand die vage Hoffnung, das wenigstens Zorro bei seinen Erklärungen vor Kurzem nicht lieber über Kekse diskutiert hatte.

Die Worte des Arztes - und vor allem dessen routinierter, plötzlich so ruhiger Befehlston - trafen den Schwertkämpfer wie einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers. Einen reglosen Moment lang starrte er auf den Elch hinab.

„Nami kann das besser", wich er aus, trat einen Schritt zurück und wand sich um, die Navigatorin mit einem Ruf herbeordernd. Er war in der Lage, Brüche zu richten und Kampfverletzungen grob zu behandeln, aber bei solchen Dingen hatte er sich nie als sehr geschickt erwiesen.

Sein Fach war es, den Bastard zu verfolgen, der es gewagt hatte, den Sturz zu überleben und sich zurück ins Getümmel zu stürzen und ihn sowie seine Kumpane büßen zu lassen. Mit grimmiger Miene zückte er zwei der drei Schwerter.

Choppers Blick in diesem Moment war mehr als untypisch für ihn - er hätte die Hölle zufrieren lassen können. Denn Nami würde zu lange brauchen, um überhaupt zu ihm zu gelangen. Dennoch rief er ebenfalls nach der Navigatorin, während er sich zunächst allein an die Arbeit machte.

Zorro hingegen, der selbst abgewandt noch Choppers Blick im Rücken spüren konnte, war nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen prädestinierten Gegner zu erledigen. Die Piratenbande hatte bereits den taktischen Rückzug angetreten. Ruffy stieß gerade noch zwei übriggebliebene Angreifer über Bord, als das Schiff der anderen Piraten bereits Distanz zur Flying Lamb aufbaute.

Oben im Krähennest neben der fremden Jolly Roger stand der Entkommene - und winkte.

Wutentbrannt rammte Zorro die Schwerter in ihre Scheiden zurück und stürmte auf die Reling hinzu, wollte über diese hinwegsetzen, sich ins Wasser stürzen, um den Typen und sein Schiff zu verfolgen. Doch kräftige Hände schlossen sich um seine Oberarme, hielten ihn zurück.

„Wir werden ihnen folgen", knurrte Ruffy hinter ihm und bewies damit einen Überblick, den man ihm sonst nicht zutraute.

Der Schwertkämpfer wand sich zu seinem Kapitän um, bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, ehe er grimmig nickte, sich abwand, um Lysop bei der Kurskorrektur zu helfen. Sein Körper schien sich wie alleine zu bewegen, als er sich in die Küche begab, sich dort mit aller Kraft gegen das Ruder stemmte, das Schiff so auf Kurs brachte.

Er wagte nicht, nach unten, aufs Hauptdeck zu blicken, zu Sanji.

Die Stille auf dem Schiff war nun fast greifbar, nur unterbrochen von Wind, Wellen - und Choppers leisem Murmeln. Es war enervierend für alle, ihn immer wieder dasselbe wiederholen zu hören, ihn zählen zu hören, damit Nami nicht aus dem Rhythmus kam.

Es war absurd... Namis Lippen auf seinen, dafür - und vielleicht ein wenig aus Gewohnheit - flirtete Sanji mit ihr und bestach das Mädchen jeden Tag auf ein Neues mit den herrlichsten Köstlichkeiten. Jetzt hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, und er merkte es nicht einmal.

Ewigkeiten schienen zu vergehen. Dann ein heiseres Geräusch.

Chopper hörte auf zu zählen.

Dann war seine nach wie vor erstaunlich feste Stimme zu hören: „Das wäre erst mal geschafft...! Wir sollten ihn hineintragen. Nami, hilf mir mal. Genau... Lysop, du passt auf seinen Kopf auf!"

Als die Lamb in die Bugwelle des anderen Schiffes eingeschwenkt war, trat Zorro aus der Küche. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, an das Geländer zu treten über das Sanji hinweggekippt war. Doch als er hinabblickte, sah er nur noch, wie Nami die Füße des Kochs hineinbuchsierte.

Wie seltsam, dass es ihm auffiel... aber die Schuhe waren ruiniert.

Abrupt wand er sich ab. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, sich um Sanji zu kümmern. Chopper war der Arzt hier. _Er_ würde trainieren gehen, sich darauf vorbereiten, jemandem kräftig in den Arsch zu treten...


	2. Rachehunger

Es war nicht einmal eine Karavelle. 

Das Schiff, das sie angegriffen hatte, war klein, selbst im Vergleich zur Flying Lamb. Den wenigen Überlebenden bot es kaum genug Platz, um auf den nun folgenden Gegenangriff zu reagieren.

Sicher. Sie waren vorbereitet. Allerdings hatten sie zunächst mit Kanonenfeuer gerechnet. Als die Flying Lamb frontal auf sie zusteuerte, brachte sie das vollkommen aus dem Konzept.

Das war ihr Verhängnis.

Denn mit einem Mal war Ruffy an Bord, und der wütende Anführer der Strohhutbande kannte kein Pardon, wenn es um seine Freunde ging. Gleich mit dem ersten Schlag gingen vier der Piraten über Bord, wahrscheinlich bereits tot, als sie ihr nasses Grab erreichten. Die restlichen vier – unter ihnen der Kapitän – standen nun zitternd auf Deck und starrten den vermeintlichen Dämon an.

Dann trat der wahre Dämon hinter ihm hervor.

Nie hatte Zorro den auf Gerüchten und Mund-zu-Mund-Propaganda basierenden Beschreibungen seiner Selbst so sehr geähnelt. Obwohl er noch keines seiner Schwerter gezückt hatte, reichte allein sein Gesichtsausdruck, um die vier vermeintlichen Piraten um ihr Leben bangen zu lassen.

Doch drei von ihnen beachtete er gar nicht.

Sein Blick war starr auf sein Opfer gerichtet, einen weichlichen, dürren Kerl mit laufender Nase, kaum von Bedeutung. Wahrscheinlich hätte er überlebt, wäre er nicht derjenige gewesen, der zuvor den Koch über die Reling gerissen und - wesentlich schlimmer - Zorro für sein Versagen verspottet hatte.

Diesmal würde er nicht versagen.

Zwei Piraten starben im Vorbeigehen. Weder sahen sie, wie Zorro ein Schwert zog, noch hatten sie die Zeit, ein letztes Röcheln von sich zu geben.

Der Schwertkämpfer hielt nun Yubashili in seinen Händen. Kuinas Klinge sollte diese Schwächlingen zeigen, dass sie es nicht wert waren, ihn verspotten zu dürfen. Das Lächeln, das nun seine Lippen in die Breite zog, war das ein sehr hungriges Raubtiers mit der Tendenz, seine lebendige Beute langsam zu zerstückeln.

Der Dürre wich zurück, erst langsam und bebend, rückwärts stolpernd. Dann ergriff die Panik vollständig Besitz von ihm. Er wollte herumwirbeln, zum Heck fliehen. Doch seine schlaksigen Gliedmaßen waren ihm dabei so sehr im Weg, dass es für Zorro eine Leichtigkeit war, ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

Er würde nicht verlieren. Er würde nicht dulden, dass jemand der selbst vollkommen ohne Mut, vollkommen ohne Kraft, vollkommen ohne Ehre war, seine Stärke in Zweifel zog.

Einen Moment lang ließ er den Piraten über das nun blutgetränkte Deck kriechen, ließ ihn sich der Illusion hingeben, dass er noch eine Chance hatte, zu entkommen. Sein Kapitän schlug neben ihm auf, eine faustgroße Delle im gesplitterten Schädel. Er kroch weiter, vor lauter Angst unfähig, sich selbst wieder auf die Füße zu bringen. Man konnte seine Furcht riechen. Aus jeder Pore kroch der kalte Schweiß, vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von Blut und Exkrementen zu einem bestialischen Gestank.

Dann beschloss Zorro, dass es genug war. Es brauchte nicht viel Kraft, nur einen kleinen Ruck, um Yubashili durch das Fleisch und die Knochen dieses Schwächlings zu bohren, seine Schulter so an den Planken festzunageln. Das jämmerliche Aufheulen seines Gegners war das erste, das Zorro von ihm hörte.

Das Letzte, das er hörte, war ein nasses Gurgeln, als die Klinge, auf die er seinen Schwur geleistet hatte, sirrend die dürre Kehle durchtrennte. Er betrachtete noch einen Augenblick lang, wie der Mistkäfer an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte, während er Yubashili säuberte.

Pathetisch. Armselig. Dumm.

Dann kehrte er ihm den Rücken und versenkte das Schwert wieder in seiner Scheide.

An Bord der Flying Lamb senkte Nami das Fernrohr, atmete zitternd durch und fluchte.


	3. Deine Wache

Mehrere Tage vergingen, und die Wachen am Bett des nach wie vor bewusstlosen Sanji wurden für die Crew der Flying Lamb zu einer ebenso wichtigen Aufgabe wie die Wache im Krähennest.

Vielleicht sogar zu einer wichtigeren. Fast alle beteiligten sich daran, jeder eine Schicht, dann der nächste. Auf andere Bedürfnisse nahmen sie nur in den seltensten Fällen Rücksicht. Dass Sanji wieder auf die Beine kam, hatte höchste Priorität.

Die ganzen drei Tage hindurch hatte man Zorro nur Hanteln stemmend auf dem Hauptdeck sitzen sehen. Egal welches der wechselhaften Wetterphänomene über die Lamb hereingebrochen war, der Schwertkämpfer hatte Tag und Nacht verbissen durchgeackert. Er hatte sich nicht dazu durchringen können, nach unten zu gehen, ins Mädchenzimmer, wo Sanji lag, bewusstlos, wie er von den Anderen gehört hatte. In ihm sträubte sich alles dagegen, den Koch in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich damit nicht gerade den Respekt der restlichen Crew einhandelte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht.

Es war am Abend des dritten Tages, als Ruffy schweigend auf ihn zutrat, den Hut, dessen Schatten seine Augen verdeckte, tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Er lächelte nicht.

Als sein Schatten auf Zorro fiel, wand dieser nur leicht den Kopf, den Kapitän mit einem Blick streifend. Ohne Umschweife packte dieser den Grünhaarigen am Kragen und schleuderte ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung unter Deck. Eigentlich war es seltsam, dass Zorro sich gegen diese Behandlung nicht wehrte, doch er hatte einfach die Hanteln fallen lassen, als Ruffy ihn packte und zum Wurf ansetzte.

Mit einem lauten Poltern krachte Zorro an der Wand des Laderaums, machte auch hier keine Anstalten, den Aufprall zu mindern. Einige Augenblicke blieb er so liegen, ehe er sich langsam in die Höhe stemmte, Arme und Beine streckte.

Wider Erwarten hatte er auf seinem Weg nach unten nicht das Holz geschlossener Türen durchbrochen. Scheinbar gab Ruffy sich diesmal keinem unkontrollierten Wutausbruch hin, sondern machte nur einen Standpunkt klar, den er mit seinem fröhlichen, ausgelassenen Alltagswesen nicht hätte zum Ausdruck bringen können.

Auch Ruffys Stimme war jene, die er sonst nur verwendete, wenn er gezwungen wurde, eine Situation selbst zu kalkulieren:

"Deine Wache."

Der Schwertkämpfer blickte seinen Kapitän nicht an, als er sich der Falltüre zum Mädchenzimmer zuwand, die in den letzten Tagen immer offen gestanden hatte. Er zögerte einen Moment, starrte die steile Treppe hinab. Ruffy hatte recht. Sanji war ein Kamerad, ein _Freund_. Er sollte bei ihm Wache halten. So wie sie alle es taten.

Einen stummen Fluch ausstoßend machte er den ersten Schritt, stieg langsam hinab. Es war lächerlich. Hatte er etwa Angst davor, Sanji bewusstlos, regungslos zu sehen? Zorro und Angst... das waren immer schon nicht miteinander vereinbare Konzepte gewesen. Und doch... es jagte ihm eisige Schauer das Rückgrat hinab.

Bis er ihm gegenüber stand: Sanji, in Namis Bett. _Eine Situation, die ihm sicher gefallen würde, _, schoss es dem Schwertkämpfer in einem spontanen Anfall von Sarkasmus durch den Kopf. _Wüsste er davon..._

Doch er wusste nichts davon. Er hatte es bisher nicht einmal mitbekommen.

Die Stille, die den ganzen Tag über herrschte, war zu einem Zustand geworden, der den Bordalltag seit jenem Angriff geprägt hatte. Keiner sprach zuviel, selbst Ruffy fiel es ganz offensichtlich schwer, zu seinem fröhlichen Selbst zurückzufinden. Ihr Kapitän hatte in den letzten Tagen eine Ernsthaftigkeit an den Tag gelegt, die sonst Kämpfen gegen Gegner vorbehalten war, die ihm weit überlegen waren - nicht solchen armseligen Idioten wie denen, die sie niedergemacht hatten.

Hier unten war nun das Zentrum dieser Stille, und selbst Zorro konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, das wahrzunehmen. Das Geräusch von Sanjis etwas zu tiefen Atemzügen nahm den ganzen Raum ein, statt Orangen roch man Gips und Peroxyd.

Das linke Bein des Kochs war bis über das Knie an eine mühsam angepasste Schiene gebunden worden - Chopper wollte in jedem Fall vermeiden, dass Sanji gerade dort irgendeinen Schaden zurückbehielt, den er vermeiden konnte. Ansonsten sprach nur noch ein leichter Verband um den Kopf von den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit. Die Farbe war in seine Züge zurückgekehrt, jedoch nach wie vor keine Regung. Wo auch immer er sich in Gedanken befand: Er schien nicht willens zu sein, zu diesem Zeitpunkt in die Realität zurückzukehren.

Trotz des penetranten Geruchs, verbrachte Zorro gleich drei Wachen hintereinander in dem kleinen Zimmer, als wolle er sein Verhalten der letzten Tage wieder gut machen. Ruffy hatte ihm - auf Befehl Namis hin, wie es klang - irgendwann seine Hanteln gebracht, ansonsten hätte der Schwertkämpfer wohl die ganze Zeit mit Grübeln verbracht. So konnte er wenigstens Grübeln und seine Muskeln trainieren.

Ebenso sehr wie er den Anblick des daniederliegenden Kochs die ganze Zeit über gemieden hatte, so sehr zog ihn dieser Anblick nun an. Und mit diesem Anblick regte sich ein unwillkommenes Gefühl in ihm: Schuld.

Hätte er den Typen nicht die Kanten hinunter befördert, sondern ihm gleich da oben den Gar ausgemacht. Aber nein, er hatte ja seinen Spaß mit dem Heini haben müssen. Und der war auch noch unverletzt geblieben. Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Schwertkämpfers, verweilte jedoch nicht lange. Na ja... _jetzt_ wünschte der Typ sich sicher, er hätte sich bei jenem Sturz das Genick gebrochen.

Außerdem: Sanji würde sicher bald aufwachen.


End file.
